The present invention relates to an apparatus for gravimetrically dosing various loose products, such as granular, milled, powdered products or the like (hereafter generally referred to as “granular material”), in order to obtain a blend of a plurality of products dosed with a great precision.
As known to a skilled person in the art, gravimetric dosing machines have already been proposed, which are provided with two or more feeding hoppers arranged side-by-side, that can be up to six or more in number, which are designed to feed by gravity an underlying weighing hopper that is in turn designed to discharge the material fed thereto into an underlying mixing-homogeneising hopper. The sequence of the various operating stages is controlled by a programmable control unit.
However, although satisfactory from many points of view, dosing machines known in the art have a poor degree of weighing resolution, whereby for many industrial uses they do not provide a sufficient guarantee in so far as precision and adequate speed of formation and weighing of dosed mixtures are concerned, e.g. to keep up with the pace of other operating units of a plant designed to use the blends formed according to specific recipes.